List Of Wolf - Tendo's Imaginary Youtubers
The Imaginary Youtubers are fictional youtubers created by Wolf - Tendo. It consists of youtubers who may look real,but made from his imagination who he thinks he/she existed in reality,this includes alive and deceased youtubers,artists,musicians and rappers from each country. # ♂ - Male # ♀ - Female # ✝ - Deceased # (-) - Birthdate/Deathdate # . - Censored Due To Cuss Word (Note:Neither of them doesn't exist in reality,they're just on my imagination,their full names,stuff and other information will be right here.) USA # LFC90(1996-2016)♂✝ # Mighty06(1996-)♂ # Eddie Duff(1994-2016)♂✝ # MC Weed(1978-)♂ # DaRespekt0rMusic(1973-)♂ # AmericanMichigan(2004-)♀ # SEXY4LIFE(1990-2018)♀✝ # Sheela Wolff(1979-2008)♀✝ # RestedFromLA(1997-)♂ # Tha Inspesktor(1967-1995)♂✝ # SlushySam(2009-2018)♂✝ # Chris Maulling(1980-)♂ # Odd-Mutt(1997-2016)♂✝ # Lebanese Pine(2003-2015)♀✝ # Maroon(1999-)♂ # DJ Freddy(1959-1995)♂✝ # SuncoastLimp88(1988-2019)♂✝ # A.C.(1993-2019)♂✝ # Wesley Lamb(1986-2011)♂✝ # Lloyd Mancini Productions(1992-2015)♂✝ # Lone Jay(1990-2015)♂✝ # Plymouth(1989-2010)♂✝ # Laurie The Autistic Girl(2002-)♀ # Judy Hauer(1997-)♀ # Coastland-O(1958-2006)♂✝ # Big Bull(1975-)♂ # Kiefer Tha Great(1972-)♂ # B.A.R.R.Y(1980-2010)♂✝ # Lori W.(1993-2017)♀✝ # TunezTexas(1993-)♂ # MC Red Baron(1986-)♂ # MC Sinatra(1979-)♂ # Big Marechal(1952-1997)♂✝ # Lil' Marechal(1979-)♂ # BubbaTheOwl(1960-2016)♀✝ # Freddy The Giant(1999-2016)♂✝ # ReluctantFox9000(1996-2018)♀✝ # GreyJoule(1996-2019)♂✝ # DJ Manchester(1977-2008)♂✝ # NapStr-O-D(1967-2010)♂✝ # Roderick Strada(1949-2005)♂✝ # Gwen&Owen(1986-2017)♀✝(1987-2017)♂✝ # BernieTheBedlam(1974-2016)♂✝ # MC Pivot(1974-2006)♂✝ # MrDimples2004(1994-)♂ # MC Rest(1971-2016)♂✝ # MC Sexy B(1971-2003)♀✝ # DJ BeBop(1992-2019)♂✝ # Amy Goodwin(1984-2017)♀✝ # MC Dope(1967-2015)♂✝ # Trent N. Sherbet(1985-2015)♂✝ # Da Wolff N....(1982-2018)♂✝ # ChariotOfYoutube(1995-2009)♀✝ # Lil' Pine(1980-)♂ # SickoGrizzlieVEVO(1963-1989)♂✝ # Grandd Rokket(1987-)♂ # Lil $m0ki3(1977-)♂ # MC Chimp(1979-2009)♂✝ # DJ Winner(1983-)♂ # J Keaton(1976-2007)♂ # Ace-O(1991-)♂ # Omen(1970-)♂ # Winston Andrews(1993-2020)♂✝ # Danno Kline(1974-)♂ # M-X-R(1989-)♂ # MC Chime(1981-)♂ # DJ Demonsuke(1989-)♂✝ # StylishZ009(1999-)♂ # Spr1ngSt0ck3r(2005-)♀ # LydiaSummer09(2009-)♀ # Davey Pinstripe(1968-1998)♂✝ # Necrox(1991-2020)♂✝ # DJ Knife(1988-2014)♂✝ # Sprocket58(1994-)♂ # JoveJester(1987-2020)♂✝ # Mr. Bizarro(1973-2020)♂✝ Brazil # Hanson Big(2002-2019)♂✝ # Sábio Bloodhound(1997-)♂ # Angolinho(1998-)♂ # Wolf Plays(1995-)♂ # Laurêncio Braga(1993-2015)♂✝ # SPONGEBOBLAFFS(1993-2018)♂✝ # M4tr4kaG4m3s(1986-)♂(1989-)♂(1987-)♂(1988-2016)♂✝(1991-)♂ # PokemonCraft(1994-2018)♂✝(1998-2019)♂✝(1997-2013)♂✝ # TeamCraft(1993-2017)♂✝(1994-)♂ # Shinji98(1998-)♂ # Mr.Miguno(1986-)♂ # DARREN(1989-)♂ # Dona Trixie Oficial(1965-)♀ # Fabiana Quintero(1994-)♀ # O-L1mP-Y-4(1978-)♀ Canada # Dunsparce88888(1995-2017)♀✝ # Kip Toner(1969-2013)♂✝ # Castlebone(1988-2019)♂✝ # Hilbert Hillenburg(1974-2011)♂✝ # Jake Astley(1994-)♂ # Emmet Wilfred(1969-2019)♂✝ # LittleLuv(1998-2018)♀✝ # Hamilton Reese(1987-)♂ # Hinata(1995-2015)♀✝ # W-Z9(1984-2017)♂✝ # AntonTheFox(1990-2020)♂✝ # Leo Borgnine(1975-2018)♂✝ # L To The Lap(2001-2018)♀✝ # SukkerInLuv(1996-2017)♀✝ UK # GhastlyPower 92(2002-2018)♂✝ # Dreamcast Reliever(1992-2012)♂✝ # Flashdrive(2001-2018)♂✝ # PandaGirl93(1993-2017)♀✝ # QuincyPyro(1995-)♂ # TheDiamondFox(1995-2018)♂✝ # LemurDude308(1986-2013)♂✝ # MasonOPM(1989-2019)♂✝ # LFC90(1996-2016)♂✝ # Ghetto-B(1982-)♂ # DJ Cardiff(1988-)♂ # High7(1972-2019)♂✝ # BlissfulLaddXD(1976-2013)♂✝ # Jenny Overload(1998-)♀ # Bulker Burster(1980-2017)♂✝ # FookZ(1986-2013)♂✝ # GapGoon(1982-2014)♂✝ # Jackson Wolf(1988-2014)♂✝ # YahtzeeFan1049(1987-2007)♀✝ # LUTHER(1996-)♂ # HannyDuke(1990-2017)♀✝ # Screwdriver(1998-)♂ # TheHamsterGamer(2000-)♀ # Arlo Ridgewell Official Channel(1988-)♂ France # GrampGrimer6(1979-2011)♂✝ # DJ Armand(1977-2008)♂✝ # Le Gambia Da Stronk(2000-)♂ # CorgiLife4(1999-)♀ Italy # VinceOfficialMusic(1981-)♂ # Greta W. G.(1998-)♀ # Raviollimaster(1979-2019)♂✝ # MightyenaRULES(1993-2017)♀✝ # TehItalianSpartan1110(1999-2018)♂✝ Germany # BigCrackerMusic(1974-)♂ # TheMasterAlakazam(1985-2019)♂✝ # Mac Grimm(1979-)♂ # TerritoryPlanet(1996-)♂ # Alois Garner(1986-2020)♂✝ # Seth Nolte(1984-2016)♂✝ Portugal # Keith Kat(1995-)♀ # Baldinho(1996-)♂ # ClusterClump(1991-2017)♂✝(1992-)♂(1993-)♂ # O Mundo De Bailey(1992-)♂ Netherlands # ViciousSeth(2000-)♂ # Dutch Heil(2003-)♂ # NortFine(1999-2018)♂✝ # Malcolm Spitz(1983-2019)♂✝ Finland # SladeFan92(1992-)♂ # Zombie Kin(1959-)♂ # VagaBlondie1991(1994-2017)♀✝ Serbia # CanineShepherdMK-2(1988-2007)♂✝ Estonia # LonelyEstonian2148(1996-)♂ Lithuania # Rex The Lizard(1987-2013)♂✝ Peru # Alex Flores(1974-2015)♂✝ Hungary # BigButtz(1983-2016)♀✝ Colombia # Ruben48(1995-2008)♂✝ # Mercado(1993-)♂ Guatemala # CruelInstability(1995-2013)♂✝ Panama # Demi L(1993-2019)♂✝ Costa Rica # LappzTappz(1990-2011)♂✝ Nicaragua TBA Israel TBA Argentina TBA Mexico TBA Russia TBA Belgium TBA Japan TBA Thailand TBA Bolivia TBA Chile TBA India TBA Taiwan TBA New Zealand TBA Morocco TBA Spain TBA Paraguay TBA Algeria TBA Ghana TBA South Korea TBA Denmark TBA Croatia TBA Switzerland TBA Iraq TBA United Arab Emirates TBA Urkraine TBA Ireland TBA Norway TBA Sweden TBA Bulgaria TBA Poland TBA Indonesia TBA Romania TBA Australia TBA Austria TBA Scotland TBA Ecuador TBA Wales TBA Category:Males Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Fictional